


An Adventure Of A Lifetime

by chopped_up_ham



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adviser Yuuri Katsuki, Help me decide, Inaccurate Medieval Setting, Knight Christophe Giacometti, Knight Otabek Altin, Knight Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, Oh, Phichit basically being the very first blogger, Pissed Off Yuri Plisetsky, Prince Victor Nikiforov, Slow Burn, also, and, and "fuck the authorities i dont care if i AM the authorities" viktor nikiforov, and dont forget the tag, and future sexual tension, and none on my complete lack of knowledge on history, basically a boy meets world story, because thats a must, blogging before blogging existed, but im not too good at those, but like, im going for a, im going to blame all inaccuracy on the existence of magic in this fic, im not sure, is for swearing, nerd yuuri, no, no hot and sexy times tho, not the sitcom, now have this fluff, oh and of course, oh and the teen and up audiences, ohohoho with, or should i have them as best friends?, should i have the otabek/yuri tag?, sorry folks, spoiled brat comes out of castle and is meeting the cruel harsh world, there still might be a villain, typical phichit, ummm - Freeform, viktuuri romance, with character development for everyone!!!, with friends!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chopped_up_ham/pseuds/chopped_up_ham
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov wasn't a spoiled brat, no matter what the news, the royal advisers and his own parents tell him.So King Alexei and Queen Dominika, his parents, practically throwing him out of the kingdom so he could "learn some responsibility", in his opinion, was going overboard.Now he was forced to go to at travel with other people picked by his parents, the famous traveler Phichit Chulanont, Royal Adviser Yuuri Katsuki, knights Yuri Plisetsky and Otabek Altin, and his own personal knight, Christophe Giacometti.Viktor is sure of one thing. One way or another, he's going to have fun.





	An Adventure Of A Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my very first yoi fic!!! i have no idea what to say... hmmm, i guess i'll just ask if i joined the fandom too late and is it dying?? i hope not. I WISHED I JOINED THE FANDOM AT ITS PEAK.
> 
> anyway, this is probably not going to be viktor-centric, we'll see lots of povs, but i havent really outlined anything, so...
> 
> this is mostly lighthearted and a group of idiots who are shoved into the wild (im 90% sure that phichit is the only one who knows what he's doing) so buckle up and have fun!

_**CROWNED PRINCE VIKTOR NIKIFOROV MAKES A SCANDAL IN LOCAL TAVERN.** _

**by Maya Anchene**

The Nikiforovs were supposed to be the picture perfect example of grace, but not the youngest heir. He was seen in Crispy Tavern last night, the thirtieth day of summer. He was said to “wreak havoc” and “ruin the peace of the night”…

* * *

 “All I did was sing and flirt with some guys!” Viktor shouted, slamming his hands on the table. The silverware rattled.

His mother, ever reliable, sympathetically sighed. “Viktor, sweetie, you know that you have an image to maintain－”

“All you did?” King Alexei shouted. His voice booms in the room, certainly bouncing off in the halls. “Are you serious, Viktor? Can’t you act like the damn prince you’re supposed to be and not act like some disgraceful brat? Christophe needed to stop you before you went homd with some－ some commoner! And you should have been doing your work－”

 _Snap. Snap. Snap._ The remains of Viktor’s patience are thrown out of the window, and explosions fire up in his heart that climb up to his throat.

“I am! And I did! I just wanted a break! I held back and I was drunk! You can’t blame me!” Viktor shouted. In his defense, he  _had_ been doing his work, and he just needed a break.

His father turned the color of a ripe tomato, his mother pinched her nose, and the silverware rattles again when King Alexei slammed his fist. Always the picture perfect vision of strength and royalty, even when pissed off.

“Who had the bright idea to get himself drunk? We have a private wine cellar here, but you still had to go to a tavern to embarrass yourself!” King Alexei’s veins popped out a bit more.

Viktor gritted his teeth. “That’s what I am, right? A damn embarrassment!”

 _Snap. Snap. Snap._ His heartstrings are stretched taut－ and  _snapped._ Fire climbs up his throat, his eyes burned, and tears spill over.

Viktor, embarassed, wiped them away even before they fell.

“Damn it!” Viktor shouted, throwing his hands up. He finally had enough and turns on his heel and walks away.

“Come back here!” King Alexei shouts, but Viktor just continued walking.

* * *

 “You can’t really blame them.”

“You’re not helping.” Viktor sighed. 

Christophe Giacometti, his close friend and personal knight, leaned against the door. He looked tired.

“I told you that it’s a bad idea.” Chris admonished, essentially rubbing salt on the wound.

Viktor pressed his lips tightly. It was one thing to let his emotions get the best of him in front of his parents, it was another to embarrass himself in front of Chris.

“What do you think they’ll do? Last time, I was on house arrest.” Viktor grinned. Chris shook his head, Viktor subtly fidgets. 

“Probably load you with more prince work. Speaking of, how is your proposal to the king going?” Chris, thankfully, lets a small smile tug on his lips and sits beside Viktor. He looked over his shoulder.

The proposal is about the of amount of crops they’re exporting. While it was good that they were on good terms with other kingdoms, it was also bad that they had to raise prices because of the limited amount of food they sell.

Viktor was essentially challenging the balance of exporting that the economists had already established.

“Give it a couple of weeks, and I’d be done with.” Viktor shrugged.

“You know Endmellee is a tricky kingdom. They live by the north so they need more of our crops, and in turn, they supply us with better clothing and their native magic. You gotta admit that’s cool and really beneficial. I don’t think they’d take to it kindly if we cut them off, since we’re one of the few people they trust themselves with.” Chris tapped his chin thoughtfully.

“Who cares about that?” Viktor grinned. “These proposals they’re forcing me to make is basically homework just so they can smile and tell people that I’m doing  _something_ for this kingdom.”

Chris gave him a deadpan stare.

* * *

 To literally no one’s surprise, Viktor’s proposal didn’t get approved.

“Ah, I guess I just wasn’t cut out for this.” Viktor stretched his arms out, and let out a large yawn.

“Viktor, your proposal was read by everyone in The Higher Court.” King Alexei’s temper starts off with the little things. The way his voice strained, the way his food was left untouched.

“What did they say?” Viktor asked innocently. He heard his mother sigh.

“You’ve been using outdated data, you didn’t even bother to check with our economists, I  _asked_ , Viktor.  _I_ went out of my way when  _you_ should have.” King Alexei set down his silverware, and pushed his plate away. Viktor braced himself.

“It’s all in the records anyway.” Viktor shrugged.

King Alexei leaned against his chair, recollecting himself.

“If it helps, your proposal would have worked if…” Queen Dominika tapped her fingers nervously. “If it was written ten years ago. All we’re asking is a some more effort, sweetheart.” 

“It would be great if even a  _small_ bit of effort went there!” King Alexei curled his hands under the table. Viktor couldn’t see it, but he knew his father well. “I waited three months for it, Viktor! It was so half-assed that even the newbie pointed it out! You should be grateful that everyone in The Higher Court knows how to keep their mouth shut.”

“I am, I am. So denied proposal aside, how did your day go?” Viktor flashed his most charming smile, and King Alexei just pinched his nose.

“Viktor, when are you going to take your crown seriously?” King Alexei sighed. 

 _Oh._  Today was long lecture time, apparently.

“Sooner or later.” Viktor shrugged again. 

His parents shared a look, then the dinner table was blanketed with silence.

Viktor started counting. Then King Alexei picked up his silverware and started eating.

 _Oh_. Viktor was genuinely taken aback. No long lecture nor shouting? That was new. 

Not that Viktor was complaining. 

* * *

 Viktor should have realized something was off.

From that day, his parents were always talking in hushed whispers around him. His name is often heard, and Chris is often called up.

And  _then_ , it makes sense.

They want to send him away, an expedition trip of some sort, so he could learn some responsibility.

Chris was called to speak for his behalf, and in the end, all he said was he couldn’t speak for Viktor, and Viktor should be able to speak for himself.

Chris still knew better than meddle in the royal family’s personal affairs.

“Okay then.” Viktor said calmly, he had half an idea how to live outside the castle. There had been times where Chris didn’t accompany him when he got drunk, and it was no secret that he did go home (their home, not Viktor’s castle) with some brave souls.

“Sweetie, this is just… a vacation! Yes, a vacation, aren’t you always complaining that you always have too much work?” His mother clapped her hands together.

“Don’t sugarcoat it, Dominika.” His father’s voice was calm and firm, not loud, but firm. It somehow chilled Viktor more than when he was angry. “We’re sending you off for you to get your act together. We even got Toshiya’s son to go so he could rub off of you.”

Toshiya was his parents’ favorite adviser. He was always too professional for Viktor’s taste.

“Honey, Chris is coming so you can be comfortable – ”

“I don’t really mind.” Viktor shrugged. “When am I going? How long will I be gone? Where will I go? Is it just me, Chris and Toshiya’s kid?”

His mother just stared at him desperately. Viktor knew she thought he didn’t know what he was getting himself into, but Viktor was confident that he did.

His father was visibly torn between exasperation and acceptance. No doubt that he was happy to get rid of him.

“Like your mother said, you’ll be going with Chris because he’s the only person who knows how to handle you.” Viktor beamed. His father’s expression crumbled even more. “Toshiya’s son, Yuuri Katsuki will keep you in check when Chris can’t, and he’d help you do the work you’re supposed to do.”

“Work?” Viktor asked, his voice catching on higher pitches.

“Yes. You are to send me in every kingdom something that you have learned, political, personal, a combination of both. Yuuri will make sure that whatever you send won’t be nonsense.”

Viktor sighed. Well, he could just convince Yuuri. Or tire him out. Whatever comes first.

“Do you know who Phichit Chulanont is?” Viktor jumped. Everyone knew who Phichit Chulanont is. He wrote several books on other kingdoms’ culture, including Ibirameth, his kingdom. It was something Viktor enjoyed reading, because Phichit was absolutely amazing in describing food, and it left Viktor hungry, more often than not.

“Yes, I do! Everyone knows who he is!” Viktor said giddily. Viktor was his number one fan, and Crown Prince or not, Viktor would shamelessly worship the ground he walks on.

King Alexei smiled. Whether he likes it or not, the old man loves him.

“He’s coming to your trip too.” Viktor whispered a swear word. “We already planned your trip months ago, we really hoped it wouldn’t come to this, but.” His father sighed.

Viktor grinned. He was truly hopeless. 

“And of course, we need some security. I trust Chris, but I doubt he’s enough. Yakov recommended me his best knights, Yuri Plisetsky and Otabek Altin. And you have your own swordfighting skills. Three knights and an excellent fighter, it should be enough.” Even then, King Alexei looked distressed.

“It is.” Viktor smiled again. It did not assure them. “We’re on good terms with all kingdoms. The most that will try to kill me are petty bandits.”

“Yeah.” King Alexei sighed. “You’ll meet Altin and Chulanont by the border.”

Viktor deflated. Okay, maybe it did suck that he won’t meet his idol for another week or two. Ibirameth was a big kingdom after all.’

“You should assist your chambermaids in packing your things. It’s better that you start adjusting now. Next week, you’ll have a meeting with everyone on your trip, except Chulanont and Altin, before you leave. It’s best you acquaint yourselves with each other.”

He could already imagine him, Chris and two faceless old men in a room.

He’d just make things interesting the moment he got bored.

“Okay then.” Viktor shrugged again.

* * *

 

Viktor did not expect two young men when he opened the door.

“Are we in the right room, Chris?” He asked in a stage whisper. The blond guy, somewhat in his late teens, visibly bristled and looked slightly scandalized. The other guy, a man with black hair and thick glasses, straightened up.

“Yes.” Chris looked vaguely amused.

“Yuuri Katsuki, sir!” Yuuri shot up and immediately bowed so fast that Viktor was surprised his bones didn’t snap. “I’m the newest Royal Adviser, and I’m also the son of Royal Adviser Toshiya Katsuki. My mother is Duchess Hiroko Katsuki! It’s the greatest honor to go with you, sir!”

Oh. Like father like son, he supposed. He was at loss of what to say.

“I think you’re freaking him out.” The other guy, who must have been Yuri Plisetsky said quietly, the beginnings of snark coloring his tone.

Viktor grinned. Oh, this he could  _roll_ with.

“Yuri Plisetsky?” Viktor asked. 

Blond guy nodded.

“So…” Viktor asked, his eyebrows raising into his hairline. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Chris carefully watching what he was about to do. “You’re named Yuuri and Yuri? One letter apart and there’s practically no difference in pronunciation?”

Chris quirked an eyebrow. Viktor was already wearing his signature mischievous grin.

“Uh, yeah?” Black-haired Yuuri said awkwardly.

Blond haired Yuri just nodded again.

Viktor grinned wider. He turned to blond haired Yuri, enthusiastically shoved a finger in his face.

“I dub thee, Yurio!” He beamed. 

Yurio, for one moment, forgets himself and sputtered and stood up, face twisted in sour resentment– 

Then he remembered himself, cleared his throat and looked at him square in the eye.

“Fine.” He gritted out. Yuuri awkwardly cleared his throat, and Yuri sat back down.

Chris clapped Viktor’s back. He looks at Viktor, a warning in his eyes.

And Viktor smiled at him widely.

Oh, this was going to be  _fun_.

**Author's Note:**

> alright!!! so there wasnt much yuuri in this chapter but its just the prologue, bear with me.
> 
> and yes, we dont have the full cast yet, im sorry phichit is my absolute baby i love him too and im warming up to otabek but!!! viktor is also the crown prince so its gonna take a while for yuri and yuuri to warm up to him (even yuri was holding back his temper earlier), and not everyone is phichit "im absolutely warm and friendly to everyone" chulanont and otabek... well, you'll see.
> 
> and, who are the characters you wanna see in this fic? what hardships do you want viktor and co to go through? dont worry, i have an idea of what direction this fic will go, but suggestions would still help!
> 
> also i dont have any idea how formatting works so i think youll see this notes in later chapters?


End file.
